672,768,000
by Chiq
Summary: Bo and Lauren fight about the doctor's constantly calm demeanor.


**Disclaimer**:I do not own Lost Girl or any of the show's characters.

"For God's sake would you just leave the doctor at the door for once?" Bo stomps into the clubhouse and flings her jacket on the couch.

"What do you mean 'the doctor'?" Lauren asks in an indignant tone as she follows the succubus.

"I mean stop being so logical and practical all the time!" Bo huffs as she opens the refrigerator, longing for a cold, cold drink.

"What's wrong with being logical and practical? How do you think I should act then?" Lauren crosses her arms.

"I don't know – maybe you could show some passion!" Bo settles for two bottles of water and places them on the counter. "Everytime we fight, I still come back to an amazing dinner, and, and, and you're always so calm! About everything!"

"Wait," Lauren says, eyes closed as she rubs her temples. "So you're saying you don't want dinner after we fight?"

"No!" Bo throws her arms up. "I'm saying get angry – get really angry when you want to! You can even start a cold war, or a fiery war, or any kind of war! God, Lauren, stop holding back and live a little!"

"But I am." The doctor's soft tone catches Bo by surprise and it confuses her further that Lauren is smiling, albeit sadly.

"I'm living, which means I'm breathing," Lauren says, looking down on the floor. "And every breath I take, it's one less breath from the 672,768,000 that I have in my lifetime, assuming that I live to 80.

"So every dinner that you and I don't have together is one less dinner, and every dinner that I don't leave for you is one less gesture to show that I care for you.

"Every cold war that we have means a little less time that we can spend speaking to each other. Every fiery war spent spewing hurtful words or mean behaviour means a little less time that we can spend appreciating each other."

"So," Lauren takes a deep breath. "The way I see it, it's less to do with being a doctor, and more with being aware that I'm a human.

"A human who loves you so much that she can't bear to waste a single moment with you. That she's willing to defy all the rules and be blind to any future heartache. That she's willing to show you how she feels for you, regardless of the situation – or the consequences.

"And to me, it's the most illogical thing that I have done all my life."

"Lauren…"

* * *

"Lauren," Bo says as she goes around the counter. "Lauren." She bends down, trying to catch the doctor's eye.

"Lauren." Bo settles for a hug and holds the doctor tight. "I'm sorry. I really am – I didn't mean for it to come across this way."

"But you did," Lauren says, her voice muffled as she buries her face in Bo's shoulder. "You think that I'm cold and that I don't love you enough."

"No, hon, no," Bo shushes Lauren, rubs her back and rocks them back and forth. "That's not what I meant at all."

"Look, I get what you're trying to do." Bo leads the doctor to the couch. "But Lauren," she says as she cups the doctor's face and strokes her cheeks with her thumbs. "The reason I say those things is that I want you to express yourself freely when you're with me.

"I love that you don't let me starve or just leave a protein bar on the counter for me when we fight – your cooking is amazing. It's so delicious that I have to fight Kenzi for the leftovers, remember?"

Lauren rolls her eyes, smiles softly and Bo heaves a sigh of relief.

"But when we fight, I want the chance to take you to your favorite restaurant," Bo says. "I want to buy you a lovely dress, tag a note with a crooked smiley face on it, and rehearse the cheesiest apology that I can come up with.

"I'll then persuade Trick to loan us his car, and I'll take my absolutely stunning girlfriend out to town, to remind everyone – and myself – of how lucky I am to have her, and that I'm such an idiot for getting into trouble with her."

Lauren lets out a small laugh. "There's the laugh that I love," Bo coaxes and releases Lauren's face, holding her girlfriend's hands instead.

"I'm not always aware of our different lifespans, and sometimes I can't even get myself to think about it," the succubus continues. "But I don't want us to hold back because of that – I want us to go through everything together, and that includes the best – and the worst.

"That way, when it does happen, I can keep a complete set of memories with me. I want to be able to miss the times you make me sleep on the couch, or how you won't let us eat anymore pizza, or when I have to grovel at your feet, begging you to forgive me."

"And that's it, Lauren. I want to have to fight for you, fight for your love and work damn hard at our relationship" Bo nods fervently. " I want you to keep me on my toes, to remind me that I better not let up and give someone else a chance to barge in.

"You, Lauren Lewis, are absolutely amazing and incredible and the most giving person that I have ever known. I love you so much that I want to see every side of yours, and then tell you that I love you anyway."

"I may not be a photographer," Bo says and holds Lauren's gaze as she tries to look away. "And that's why I have to work extra hard to capture your thoughts, your feelings and each moment in your life.

"I don't want a caricature of Dr Lewis – I want Lauren Lewis, the whole meal deal. I want you to know that nothing you do or say will keep me away, and that you're worth everything that I have to give - and more.

"So Lauren, every breath that you take from what's remaining of the six hundred and seventy two million breaths, I would love to take it together with you. Will you do me the honor of sharing that?"

"Oh, Bo."


End file.
